our_suburbiafandomcom-20200214-history
Kristi L. Tanner
"Oh, em, gee." --Kristi L. Tanner Who is Kristi L. Tanner? *'Full Name': Kristi Lea Tanner *'Age': 23 *'Date of Birth': April 19, 1990 *'Current Occupation': Starbucks Barista, Sand Volleyball Player, Future Olympian *'Family': Tanya Tanner Dawson (aunt), Caleb Dawson (uncle), Regina Tanner (mother), and Harold McArthur (father). History Kristi Lea Tanner was born and raised in Laguna Beach, California to a Ms. Regina Tanner, a struggling artist and Harold McArthur, an electrical contractor. She was born after her parents' divorce papers were all set. The common story told by her mother is that her father abandoned their family, but growing up, Kristi wanted to believe that her father really loved her. Growing up, things weren't easy. Regina raised Kristi with her version of "tough love" and tried to push her daughter with negative reinforcement. Regina's methods increased in severity when Kristi's first grade teacher suggested to her that Kristi could have dyslexia after deciding to hold Kristi back a year. Outraged by the comment, Kristi's mother insisted that it was impossible and that was the end of that with her mother. Following that event, whenever Kristi struggled with school, her mother would write it off as her daughter's inability and stupidity, then send her away to deal with it herself, but for a long time, Kristi didn't know how. While her mother continued with her methods, her mother's sister, Tanya, played an important role in Kristi's life. Tanya, unable to have children of her own, quickly doted on her niece, and her husband did just the same. Kristi spent a lot of time in Tanya's care and when she wasn't physically with them, they kept constant contact. It was actually Tanya who helped jumpstart Kristi's volleyball career. While still in grade school, Kristi, at Tanya's insistance, joined the school volleyball team. Kristi found that she excelled in the sport and that it was easier to deal with than school was. She continued playing the sport for her school and eventually joined a sucessful club volleyball team. Evidently, Kristi's mother often made her upset and when the Dawsons weren't there to comfort her, there was a little boy her age that she could run to next door. His name was Domínique Chevalier and when he first introduced himself to an upset Kristi one day, she thought he was little girl. Despite the mistake, Dom gave her a hug and ever since then they've been the best of friends from childhood to the present. After being years of being told she was an idiot by her mother, Kristi fell into the stereotype of a stupid, but very attractive girl in high school. Kristi was well-liked because she was phenomenal in volleyball and had such high energies, but it was extremely apparent during high school that she struggled greatly with learning. It wasn't a surprise to her when she noticed the talk about what she believed was her lack of intelligence, but instead of snapping at her peers, Kristi donned a smile, knowing that not everyone thought she was stupid. When she was seventeen, Dom asked her about why she was struggling so much with school and their discussion eventually led to Tanya accompanying Kristi to see a health professional. After taking tests, Kristi was diagnosed with a learning disability, but she didn't feel any relieved. After being told the ways she could deal with it, Kristi thanked the professional and ran to her aunt to cry. As far as Kristi knew, school was still going to be difficult and she still felt very different from her peers. Kristi would consider her senior year of high school as one of the most difficult years of her life. Because she had been held back a year, Dom had graduated ahead of her and left to attend UCLA, so she felt that her senior year of high school was a lonely one even with the abundance of friends she had. Her desire for companionship was what probably lead into Kristi's many relationships that senior year. While some would have labeled her as a "slut," Kristi didn't mind and continued on with her business. If she appreciated someone and liked doing what she did, then she saw no reason to stop. Despite the academic difficulties and her height, Kristi was recruited by UCLA to join their volleyball team and given a scholarship. Excited by the thought of playing collegiate volleyball and going to the same school as her best friend, she quickly accepted the offer and went to UCLA. Going through college was difficult, especially while playing both indoor and sand volleyball, but still, she found ways to have fun. Kristi was a known face at the party scene and also very sexually active. She enjoyed having sex and was very confident with her body. Kristi enjoyed different types of sex and accepted it from both genders. To put it simply, Kristi enjoyed almost everyone. Through different college parties, she met her close friends, Julia and Keith. Initially, on separate occasions, she had met them while trying to flirt with them. The beginnings of her friendships with Julia and Keith were odd, but with Dom's and their help, she was able to get through college and graduate with a degree in Communication Studies. Now a graduate, Kristi decided to continue her volleyball career and is aiming to play professionally full time. Right now, she resides in Pasadena, California and is training to compete with the AVP, but she has plans to find a good indoor club to play with. Her goal is to make it to the national team so she can play in the Olympics. Significant relationships in the roleplay *Keith Keller - Kristi's ex-boyfriend and former sex buddy during college. Their romantic relationship ended quickly for the reason that she believed they had an open relationship, but somehow, they managed to stick to each other as friends. *Domínique Chevalier - Kristi's closest best friend from childhood. She still thinks he's gay, but he doesn't seem to mind. *Julia Do - Kristi has many friends, but only Julia gets the title of her Asian Best Friend. Kristi enjoys that Julia isn't as experienced as she is in the world and loves showing Julia around everything. *Kristi Tanner - Kristi's best friend of all is herself. Trivia *She discovered that her mother had kept her father from seeing her. Kristi now is building a relationship with her father. *Kristi has been barred from having sex by her volleyball coach. Category:Characters